Avec des sion pourrait refaire l'histoire !
by Biobio
Summary: Et si Sirius était arrivé à temps pour sauver Lily et James ? Que se serait-il passé ? (fic terminée)
1. L'inquiétude

La maison de Sirius, le 31 octobre 1981, en fin de matinée  
  
« Qu'ai-je fait ? Je suis sûr que je les ai condamnés tous les 3. Tout ça pour une simple ruse ! Il faut que je les sauve le moment approche ! Je le sais, je le sens. » Telles étaient les pensées permanentes de Sirius Black, le meilleur ami des Potter, depuis le 25 octobre, le lendemain du soir où ils ont pratiqué, avec Peter Pettigrow, le sortilège Fidelitas destiné à protéger Lily, James et Harry de Voldemort. C'était donc Peter qui avait pris la place de Sirius en tant que Gardien du Secret Sirius avait réussi à convaincre ses meilleurs amis de faire ce changement dans le but de tromper Lord Voldemort, ignorant qu'il les livrait au Lord noir au lieu de les protéger car, à l'insu des Maraudeurs, Peter était devenu un Mangemort qui n'hésiterait pas à livrer les Potter à son maître en échange d'une forte protection des autres. Sirius, qui avait été assez bon élève de divination à Poudlard, sentait que le moment approchait et, pour réparer son erreur, était décidé à faire quelque chose. Dans l'après-midi, il contacta James grâce à une invention moldue qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement : le téléphone. « Le fétolône, comme dirait James », pensa Sirius en décrochant le combiné. Dring ! Dring !  
  
Au même moment, à Godric's Hollow  
  
Chérie ! Fétolône ! s'écria James qui se trouvait en haut des marches de l'escalier, occupé avec Harry. Téléphone, James ! déclara Lily d'un ton las en sortant de la cuisine pour décrocher, et je parie que c'est pour toi. Je persiste à dire que tu aurais dû étudier les Moldus, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son mari. Celui-ci ne daigna pas répondre. Allô ? Lily, c'est Sirius, ça va ? Oui Sirius, et toi ? Ça peut aller dis-moi, James est dans le coin ? Oui, il est en haut. Il joue au papa poule avec Harry. Je vais te le chercher, ne quitte pas ! Ça, ça ne risque pas, marmonna Sirius mais Lily était déjà partie. Chéri ! Je te l'avais dit : c'est pour toi ! Qui est-ce ? Peter ? Non, c'est Sirius. James dévala les marches puis il rendit Harry à sa mère avant de prendre le combiné. Tu es sûr que tu sauras t'en servir (cette fois, murmura Lily) ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste là, au cas où ? Le regard que lui jeta James dispensa Lily de tout commentaire celle-ci ne manquait jamais une occasion d'asticoter son mari, tout comme lui-même ne s'en était pas privé à Poudlard. Ah ! Ton père ! dit la jeune femme à son fils en entrant dans la cuisine. Celui-ci ne l'écoutait guère, attiré par l'odeur du gâteau que Lily avait sorti du four un instant plus tôt. James, je suis inquiet...à propos de Peter. Tu as peur qu'il nous trahisse ? Oui, il m'a semblé voir une lueur de folie dans ses yeux au moment où nous lui avons annoncé notre plan. Prends bien garde ! Il ne me semble pas de toute confiance ! C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas tellement étonnant qu'il ait changé de camp ! Ne t'en fais pas, je serai vigilant ! Je vais aller chez lui pour le surveiller, au cas où ! Je te tiendrai au courant. OK ! A plus tard ! Lily m'appelle. A plus ! James raccrocha et fila droit vers la cuisine où une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat et à la menthe l'attendait. Halte-là, glouton ! s'écria Lily alors que James s'apprêtait à « déguster » sa part. Attends-moi là ! Elle sortit de la pièce, et revint quelques secondes plus tard (qui avaient paru interminables à James tandis qu'il regardait son fils manger avec envie) Ça va, il n'y a pas de dégâts ! (Apparemment, elle était allée s'assurer de la santé du téléphone et sourit en voyant James entamer voracement son goûter ) Alors, que voulait te raconter Sirius ? Il était inquiet à propos de Peter, dit James entre 2 bouchées. Eh bien, on verra. Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'était rendu dans la cachette de Peter. Peter ? Tu es là ? Pas de réponse. Sirius se décida donc à entrer. Il faillit pousser un cri d'effroi en voyant que la cachette était vide. Oh non ! Peter ! Que t'apprêtes-tu à faire ? 


	2. Il faut agir, à présent !

Peu après, à Godric's Hollow  
  
Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Voldemort entra et éclata de rire.  
  
Pendant ce temps, sur la route de Godric's Hollow  
  
Sirius fonçait affolé vers la résidence de Lily et James. Ce qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé : Peter était parti informer Voldemort ! Il y avait tout à parier là-dessus. Il avait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un de plus fort que lui ! Voldemort faisait donc parfaitement l'affaire ! Accélère ! Accélère ! se dit Sirius, il est peut-être déjà trop tard ! « Non, il n'est pas encore trop tard » dit une petite voix dans la tête de Sirius. La maison des Potter apparut au loin.  
  
De retour à Godric's Hollow  
  
Lily avait poussé un véritable hurlement en découvrant Voldemort chez elle. Puis elle se saisit d'Harry qui marchait à quatre pattes par terre en direction de l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer, et s'enferma avec lui dans la pièce la plus proche. Dehors, Sirius venait d'atterrir en trombe devant la maison. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte et des jets de lumière de toutes les couleurs fusaient de partout. Il sut aussitôt que Voldemort était arrivé avant lui. Brandissant sa baguette magique, il lâcha sa moto (toute neuve, mais dans une telle situation peu importe) et se précipita vers la maison. Voldemort se retourna en entendant la porte d'entrée derrière lui s'ouvrir à la volée, découvrant Sirius. Tiens, tiens, Sirius Black ! Le frère de mon cher ami Regulus. Alors, tu es venu prêter main-forte à Potter ? ricana Voldemort. Tu veux me montrer que tu es aussi imbécile que ton frère ? Mon frère n'était qu'un misérable vaurien pour lécher vos bottes ! cracha Sirius. Dans la pièce voisine, Lily sursauta. Elle venait d'entendre la voix de Sirius. Elle se risqua donc à entrouvrir la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ils seraient peut-être sauvés ! James était ravi de l'arrivée inopinée de Sirius, et parvint à lui dire « Merci d'être venu, mon frère » à l'oreille avant que la bataille ne commence. Ce combat était assez serré, car l'association des pouvoirs de James et de Sirius égalait la puissance de Voldemort. Ton heure est proche, Potter, rageait Voldemort en voyant qu'aucun de ses sortilèges utilisés jusqu'ici n'avait l'effet désiré sur les 2 ex- Gryffondor. James et Sirius mirent leurs baguettes bout à bout et s'écrièrent « Destructo pouvoirs Voldemort ». Un jet de lumière orange relia les 2 baguettes avec celle de Voldemort. James et Sirius se concentrèrent. Un jet de lumière verte sortit finalement du manche de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le frappant en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci hurla en se décomposant petit à petit. Devenu à peine plus qu'un esprit, il s'enfuit. James ouvrit alors la porte de la salle où s'était réfugiée Lily. Lily ! s'écria-t-il Sa femme, en pleurant de joie, se jeta dans ses bras puis James récupéra Harry. Ils sortirent tous les 3 et rejoignirent Sirius dans le hall. Je crois qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt, dit James satisfait Je le crois également, mais je me demande la tête que fera Peter en découvrant l'état de son maître, dit Sirius d'un ton féroce. Venez, ajouta Lily d'une petite voix, encore merci Sirius De rien, répondit le jeune homme. 


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
C'est grâce au courage de Sirius d'être venu au secours de ses amis que ceux-ci purent continuer à vivre. Lily et James élevèrent Harry « dans la joie et la bonne humeur ». 3 ans après la disparition de Voldemort, Lily donna naissance à une fille, Emma (ses noms complets étant Emma Lily Potter) et dont Rémus fut le parrain. C'est à ce moment-là qu'eut lieu le procès de Peter Pettigrow qui fut condamné à la prison d'Azkaban à vie pour « trahison et révélation de renseignements à Vous-Savez-Qui »  
  
7 ans plus tard  
  
Harry ! appela Lily Le jeune garçon âgé de 11 ans descendit, sa sœur sur ses talons Ton père veut te parler, annonça Lily de sa voix la plus mystérieuse, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un certain malaise chez son fils allez viens Emma, on va regarder ton problème de maths de plus près ! Tandis que Lily emmenait sa fille, Harry entra dans la cuisine. Il se sentait mal à l'aise car aujourd'hui nous étions le 24 juillet, jour de réception des lettres de Poudlard. Et s'il n'avait pas reçu la sienne ? James était assis à table de façon solennelle. Devant lui, aucune lettre ! Panique pour Harry ! « Oh non » se dit-il. Asseyez-vous, jeune homme, dit James d'un ton sérieux. Quand Harry eut obéi, son père reprit Vous savez quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ! J'ai reçu une lettre m'annonçant que malheureusement... Oh là là ! Harry n'aimait pas du tout ce « malheureusement » ...que tu vas devoir nous laisser pour partir à Poudlard ! Harry hurla littéralement de joie en sautant au cou de son père et en lui reprochant de lui avoir fait peur. N'oublie pas qui je suis ! Un Maraudeur dans l'âme ! C'est ainsi qu'Harry fit son entrée à Poudlard et il était en 4è année quand le Mage noir fit son retour quelque peu « raté ». 


End file.
